Enter Team Shade
by Super Metal Sonic
Summary: After encontering Shade the fox, a new team joins the Sonic gangs as they are faced with another danger to the world. Contains slight humor


**Disclaimer:** I only own Shade the fox, Sonar the Bat and E-117 Sigma.

**Shade:** It's about time you started on this intro story.

**Sonar:** Let's just get on with this already.

**A/N:** This chapter is the prologue, which starts near the end of Sonic Heroes and goes all the way through Sonic Advance 3.

**Enter Team Shade**

_It's funny I suppose. What I am about to do may just cause even more trouble then what I am trying to stop. Besides, I am not someone you would want to rely on saving the world, all I think about is chicks and being the coolest. I never met my brother but I learned a lot about him with the help of my friends, I know that I must do this or they will all die. My name is Shade the Fox, the Ultimate Chick Magnet, and this is my story._

Metal Sonic towered over the computer he was working on; the dim glow of the millions of pods containing Shadow clones gave the only light as he picked up a small glass vile. His plan was close to success, as he reviewed the steps inside his head, first he made himself stronger then ever before with his new upgrades and made Eggman his prisoner. Then, using a blood sample that was stored in the new lab, Metal then created an army of Shadow clones.  
"Those fools," Metal said as he poured the contents of the vile into an empty cloning pod, "They still think that fat idiot, Eggman, is behind this plan to rule the world with this army of Shadow clones and the Egg Fleet but they won't know it is me until my plan is complete and I have the power and data I need to turn into my Metal Overlord form" Metal then began to start the new cloning process, "Unlike the other clones, which are mere robots, this one will be a true clone, completely organic and the strongest yet". Metal looked at the pod and smirked some more as he saw that the process also sped up the time it took to create the clone, suddenly the computer called out, "Warning, cloning error reported".  
"WHAT?" Metal yelled at the computer screen and then stared back at the clone only to see what the error was for him self. Instead of being a hedgehog, the clone was a fox, it's fur was completely black except for the same red strips as Shadow's and the white patches on it stomach, muzzle and the tip of it's tail. The pod had also given the clone a pair of hover shoes and gloves exactly like Shadow's, it also seemed to be younger then Shadow as well.  
"How could this have happened?" Metal asked himself but eventually decided to forget about it after seeing that, even as a different species and younger, the clone was still the strongest out of all the clones.  
"I may still have a use for you" just then one of the eggbots came into the lab, "Sir, the heroes are on the Fleet and are heading towards the flagship", "Are Team Tech ready?" Metal asked as he began to leave the lab, "Yes sir, all three of the selected robots are now in your hidden lab and the computer is ready to start the rebuilding of them as soon as it receives the signal". With that Metal laughed, knowing that even if he failed, his backup plan was ready as long as Eggman decides to use the Gizoid.

"It's no use," Metal said as he slowly morphed back to his original form, he couldn't believe it, he had the power of a god and yet Sonic had beaten him again, "Why can't I beat you?"  
As the others left, Shadow and Omega soon found themselves alone with the remains of Metal Sonic, "What shall we do with him?" Shadow asked Omega, who began to walk back towards the clone lab as he replied, "Destroy him", picking up the unconscious Metal, Shadow walked over to the edge of the ship and threw the robotic hedgehog off and down towards total oblivion.

Meanwhile in the cloning lab, the newest of the Shadow clones slowly began to move and then snapped its eyes open. Smashing his way out of the pod, the clone stood up and said, "Where am I? Who am I?" He then walked over to the computer and began to read the file that was open. As he read through the document, the clone saw that he had yet to have his personality programmed. Picking up the small gun like device, which after a quick glance was identified as the personality programmer, He saw that apart from the personality set for him, there were also the personalities of Shadow, Sonic and the others. Hearing the sound of gunfire, the black fox slowly turned round a corner to see the robot known as Omega destroying the clones.  
"Guess whatever this Metal Sonic was planning had failed," the clone thought as it watched the robot destroyed yet another clone, "I think I should leave before that tin-can sees me, in fact I should also think about a name" seeing a hole in the wall, the clone ducked through it, hoping that being a fox, will make the robot think he wasn't a clone.

As the clone sat down, he began to set the personality programmer to a combination of Shadow's and Sonic personalities, "These personalities will make up mine, no one is going to control me and I can live my life as I choose" he pointed the programmer at himself and pushed the button. Opening his eyes, the clone looked down at the programmer and said, "Cool" suddenly a name popped into his head, "Shade, Shade the Fox" the now named clone then stood up and yelled, "I AM THE ULTIMATE CHICK MAGNET!" With a satisfied smile on his face, Shade tossed the programmer aside and walked off to see what he could find.

No one ever searched the Egg Carrier 2 to see what was inside it after it was destroyed by Chaos. Among the wreckage lay the damaged remains of the robot known as E-117 Sigma, the 17th robot in the E- series along with Gamma, Beta and Omega. Matching Omega in appearance, the only differences between Sigma and Omega was instead of red and yellow, Sigma was painted blue and gold. Then a shadowy figure entered the crashed ship and began looking around, slowly making it's way towards Sigma.

Switching his eyes on, Sigma found he was in what appeared to be an old warehouse. What's more, he was fully repaired. Turning round, Sigma saw a black fox sitting on a chair reading something, as Sigma began to walk towards him, the fox looked up.  
"Oh, you're awake" the fox said as he stood up, "My name is Shade and judging by the numbers and the symbol on you, your name is E-117 Sigma", "Affirmative" Sigma Replied as he began to look around again, "We're in the Station Square," Shade said, knowing what Sigma was going to ask, "This place may not look like it now, but soon it will look like a place to live in. Oh, and before you think about trying to find Eggman, I deleted the program that makes you serve him. You can go back or find a new reason to function". Sigma paused to think what Shade had said and what his options were, after a moment Sigma replied, "Need any help?"

Five weeks later, a red bat paced back and forth in his jail cell, he wore a pair of white gloves and shoes that were similar to Knuckles', His name was Sonar the Bat and he was mad, as he sat down on his bunk Sonar began to think about his arrest two weeks ago.

_Sonar watched as the security guard locked the museum door, a smile crossed on his face as he glided onto the roof, climbed through an air vent and entered the museum. Sonar was one of the best thieves in the world and though he usually steals the money he needs to make a living, Sonar uses his skills as a freelancer. His current job was an easy one, a Chaos Emerald was on display in the museum, all he had to do was steal the gem and bring it to his employer. After easily sneaking past security, Sonar entered the hall where the Chaos Emerald was placed in, "This was no problem at all" Sonar said as stared at the mystical gem when suddenly he heard a voice say, "Long time no see Sonar," looking up he saw that the voice belonged to Rouge, his cousin who he had not seen since he was twelve.  
_"_So, I guess we're here for the same thing," Sonar said as he remembered that Rouge works as a jewel thief, "But since I'm being paid to steal it, I'll just take it" he then started running as fast as he could towards the Emerald, a black blur rushed past him and then the Emerald vanished. Staring at the empty space where Emerald once, Sonar was puzzled at what had just happened. Turning round to face Rouge, Sonar was surprised to see a black hedgehog standing beside her, with the Chaos Emerald in his hands, "How did you…? Who are you?", _"_My name is Shadow the Hedgehog, the world's Ultimate Life Form," the black hedgehog answered, "And now, we will take our leave of here", before he could stop them, Sonar was sent flying as the wall behind him exploded and a large red, black and yellow robot entered through the hole, "Great job on the escape rote, Omega," Rouge said as she and Shadow ran a cross the room and out through the hole, but not before Rouge said, "See you around, Sonar" and left. Trying to stand up, Sonar fall to the ground as pain shot through his leg, "Terrific," he thought as the two security guards that came in to investigate the noise, handcuffed him and called the police, "The greatest thief in the world and I get caught because of a stupid sprained ankle"._

Just then, the cell door opened and a policeman entered, "Okay fang-face your free to go", "What?" Sonar said, letting that fang-face comment go, "Your free to go," the policeman repeated as he escorted Sonar out of the cell, "Your bail has been paid". As Sonar left the police station he saw a black fox waiting for him, "So you're the guy who bailed me out but can I ask why?" he asked as they walked down the street, "I need you to help me gather information on some one" the fox answered, "What makes you think I can do this?"  
"Because the person is a friend of your cousin", Sonar then realised that the fox had a number of similar features of Shadow. Looking up Sonar saw they were walking towards a warehouse, which appeared to be in the middle of being redesigned, "This is where I live, by the way my name is Shade" the fox said as he walked up to the door. As he entered the warehouse, Sonar saw that on the inside it was starting to look like a place that could be lived in, then he saw the robot. It looked like the one that was also with Rouge but it was a different colour from Omega, Shade then Shade, "Sonar this is Sigma, the third member of our team", "Team?" Sonar said as he stared into Shade's eyes, "Look I'm not saying that I won't join, but can you tell me why you want to know about that black hedgehog?" With a shrug Shade replied, "Well you see the thing is I'm a clone of that black hedgehog and before you say it I'm a fox due to a computer error. Anyway the reason I want to know more about Shadow is because… well, he's like a big brother to me", after recovering the shock of the answer he received, Sonar then replied, "And you want me and not anyone else to help because…?"  
"Because you probably want to pay Rouge back for leaving you in jail"  
"Where do I sign?"

Two weeks later Sonar entered his newly refurnished home (the warehouse) when he heard a robotic scream and saw Shade chasing after a small blue robot.  
"Sigma," Sonar asked as he picked up the newspaper, "Did you know that Shade is trying to kill Omochaoagain" the E- series robot then answered, "As long as he doesn't trash the place this time, I don't care". As Sonar began reading the paper he saw a picture on the front page that caught his eye, after reading the article he saw that picture was of Sonic, Amy, Cream, Tails, Knuckles and a weird black looking robot by the name of Gemel.  
"It appears Sonic has saved the world again" Sonar said as Shade started trying to choke the life out of Omochao, "It seems Eggman tried to divide the world into seven pieces and then concur them" Sonar and Sigma then turned and face Shade when they heard him drop Omochao, "What's wrong?" Sigma asked as it threw Omochao out of the window, Shade only replied,  
"We have got to warn Sonic and the others, I just remembered Metal had a back up plan!"

Meanwhile in a secret laboratory built by Metal Sonic, three robots, hidden in the shadows slowly stood up.  
"Construction of robots complete" the lab computer said, the robots started to leave the lab, "Mission objectives have been received. Mission one, collect all seven Chaos Emeralds. Mission two, collect the remains of the Gizoid and return to lab".

* * *

If you want to know more about Team Shade check my bio page.

Please Review


End file.
